1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of vehicles. More specifically, the present invention comprises a method for providing a linking element on a vehicle which is used to obtain vehicle history information from a database.
2. Description of the Related Art
The purchase and sale of used vehicles has become increasingly sophisticated in recent years. Buyers wish to know information regarding a used vehicle's accident history and other things. The US Department of Justice (DOJ) has established a national reporting database called the National Motor Vehicle Title Information System (“NMVTIS”). Persons and businesses involved with buying and selling vehicles are required to provide specified information to this database. The information includes: (1) whether the vehicle has been declared a total loss; (2) whether the vehicle has a salvage disposition (3) whether the vehicle has been damaged in a flood; (4) whether the vehicle has current or historical odometer reading(s) provided by a state jurisdiction; (5) the vehicle's current and/or prior title history; (6) other pertinent brand information relating to a vehicle's usage and/or condition; and (7) other data that may be added to the NMVTIS report including theft, owner and lien holder information.
Anyone can access the DOJ's NMVTIS website using designated service providers. Upon payment of a fee, the user may then obtain the NMVTIS information pertaining to a specific vehicle identification number. Unfortunately, the existing information delivery system is not particularly convenient for a user who is physically walking around a retail or wholesale car lot or an auction facility viewing prospective purchases. Such a user may not have web access and—even if he or she has access on a “smart phone” or similar device—it is not convenient to type in a lengthy vehicle identification number and other information for every vehicle the user considers. It would therefore be advantageous to provide a system which provides a user with convenient access to the NMVTIS or similar information while the user is in a car lot viewing prospective purchases. The present inventive method provides such a solution.